


rosy fingered moon

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2019, Post CACW, aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Natasha is on the streets of New York, which is dangerous enough.Natasha is on the streets of New York having been giving a highly potent aphrodisiac by some Hydra scumbag, making the situation that much worse.





	rosy fingered moon

Dusk settles over New York City, the moon rising slowly, glowing in the pale light.

Natasha is on the streets of New York, which is dangerous enough.

Natasha is on the streets of New York having been giving a highly potent aphrodisiac by some Hydra scumbag, making the situation that much worse.

She makes her way up Houston St. trying to ignore the throbbing between her legs, the wetness currently growing. She tries to walk casually, like she isn’t dying to be fucked, isn’t about to explode with it. She isn’t sure she makes a totally convincing picture.

She finally finds her way to the right building, an unassuming apartment complex. She makes it to the thankfully empty elevator before she lets out a whimper. The hallway is again thankfully empty, Natasha knocks and sees someone come to the peephole before quickly opening the door.

“Maria.” She greets, voice unsteady.

“Jesus Christ.” Maria says, pulling Natasha inside and bolting the door behind her. “What happened? Where are you hurt?”

Maria has seen Natasha with broken ribs and concussions and has not once seen her look so unbalanced. She looks the newly blonde woman over for blood.

“Not hurt, some Hydra scum bag drugged me. Need you.” Natasha says, voice strained and halting, far from her normal cool tone.

“Course Nat, anything. What do you need?” Panic does not show in Maria’s voice but it certainly does in her pulse.

“Need you.” Natasha repeats before pouncing on the brunette, kissing her desperately.

Maria is at first too shocked to reciprocate. She and Natasha have kissed before, but not like this, not so frenzied. Natasha’s kisses were always like the woman herself, controlled. 

“What kind of drug, Natasha?” Maria asks, pulling away from Natasha. The uncharacteristic actions have put her on edge.

“Some kind of aphrodisiac, obviously. I’m not sure what kind. Now come on.” Natasha says, attempting to kiss Maria again.

Maria dodges her kiss. She doesn’t know what to do. She and Natasha haven’t been together since before SHIELD fell. She doesn’t know if this is what Natasha really wants or just the drugs talking. If she goes through with it will a sober Natasha resent her?

“I don’t know, Nat. I don’t think this is a good idea. How about I leave you alone with some toys or something?” Natasha knows just how many sex toys Maria has, has used half of them herself.

“No, Maria. Please. Need you, think about you all the time.” Natasha pleads.

Maria knows she could just be saying that, might not mean it. Probably doesn’t mean it, she thinks. She may still a little bitter about finding out about Bruce with no warning, even if they weren’t technically together. Still Natasha looks at her with big eyes, bites her lip and Maria finds herself nodding.

Natasha doesn’t need further encouragement, is on her instantly, kissing her passionately.

“Missed you.” She whispers between kisses. It makes Maria feel uncomfortable, like she’s easy to read after all. Maria bites the bottle blondes lip.

Maria finds herself pushing Natasha against the hallway wall. Natasha finds Maria’s hand and manipulates it until it’s under Natasha’s jeans. She can feel how wet Natasha is, already having soaked her panties. They both moan as Maria begins rubbing, feeling just how wet the other woman is.

“Where’s the scumbag?” Maria asks.

“Dead.” Natasha says. Maria nods, reassured.

Maria removes her hand, making Natasha whimper in protest, the sound so vulnerable it makes Maria feel split open. The brunette leads Natasha to the bedroom, pushes her down on the bed. Natasha quickly scrambles out of her jeans and panties, practically rips off her black shirt and quickly unclipping her bra. Maria is more collected for once, taking off her clothes a modicum more slowly.

Maria pulls Natasha towards her by the legs, gets her mouth on her. She gives Natasha’s clit little kitten licks, making Natasha growl in frustration and grab her by the hair, forcing her tongue in deeper. Maria obliges licking Natasha with wanton abandon until the other woman is convulsing with pleasure. Maria keeps going.

“Drugs wear off yet?” Maria ash’s when she eventually comes up for air, face covered in Natasha’s juices.

“I can’t tell with you.” Natasha says and Maria thinks she being played, but can’t bring herself to care. “I think we’ll need to keep going all night.”

Maria bends over and kisses Natasha with the same enthusiasm she just ate her out with. It’s going to be a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Super not happy with this but wanted to get one last thing done for kinktober, will probably try to do the other prompts at some point


End file.
